


Ancient - Junhao

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ancient China, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: xu minghao. son of the emperor of china. and wen junhui, a ordinary farmer, who "accidentally" went into the palace that's protected by thousands of guards.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Junhao (EkkoLogics)





	Ancient - Junhao

junhao fan fic. xu minghao son of the emperor of china, The Tang Dynasty is China's largest and most powerful dynasty in today's history and is the golden age of China. the last name Xu being known world everywhere, and the owners, THE Xu family. being the most powerfulest and respected names in history. The population of the Tang Dynasty is 80 million people, enabling it to completely dominate their neighbors. They were respected all over the world. with unlimited money and unlimited power. but did one certain Xu minghao like that power? and what happened when a farmer named wen junhui when he "accidentally" went into a powerful territory by the most respected people in history? 

\-------------------------------------

of course, xu loved his parents. but in moments like this? where they would be away all the time, and call him useless?

no amount of money would help him feel okay.

in these situations he would try to escape. not as if he's already tried. The last time he did that people saw that he was found in less than a minute.

He has learnt his lesson, but he really wanted time alone, away from all the people that looked at him like a god, so of course he tried escaping. Again.

he was escaping from hallway to hallway in the big palace, but he saw a person with his eyes wide open looking straight at him

''what the f*ck is that.''

\-----------------------------------

To be honest, junhui had never expected himself to be stuck in the big palace If he would've guessed right, he would've probably been still working in the farm He didn't quiet think that he would've ended up here Especially sneaking past thousands of guards guarding the palace He just so happened to check how the people from upper classes lived He did think of the chances of being caught The palace had very strict rules to protect the emperor and his family. For example, if junhui was gonna get caught, he was probably gonna get his head chopped Gross. Junhui didn't want to imagine that His plan was just gonna get in the palace and leave

But look at him now, already climbing up the emperor's sacred place, already climbing over the gate "Crazy rich Chinese people" he muttered to himself after finally getting himself over the tall standing palace walls When junhui immediately got himself in the enormous building he could sense the wealthy vibe it gave Historical paintings. Statues, one of a kind. Vases that were sacred, you name it. Everything was so unusual to junhui He knew that a single thing here was worth more than his entire existence Everything was just so.. sparkly. Junhui couldn't tear his hands neither his eyes apart from checking everything out Junhui was too invested in the foreign objects he couldn't sense the energy behind him "what the f*ck"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a dream I had about junhao but woke up then I tried continuing the dream but couldn't, so I wrote this fanfiction to satisfy myself lol.


End file.
